Garments are frequently removed from their hangers by pulling from beneath. This action is especially common among children, who lack the height to reach the hanger from above and remove the hanger from the hanging rod. This action is not restricted to children, however. When a garment is removed from the hanger in such a manner, there are two several adverse effects, each of which is remedied by the present invention.
One adverse effect is that the neck of a shirt can be torn or stretched as it is forcibly pulled off of the hanger. Further, the hanger can be bent or broken under the stress of having the garment forcibly pulled over the wire or plastic “shoulders” of the hanger in one of the following ways: the lower, flat portion of a wire hanger may buckle in the middle, requiring the user to reshape the hanger; the lower, flat portion of a plastic hanger may break; the shoulder of a wire hanger may be bent out of shape, again requiring the user to reshape the hanger; the shoulder of a plastic hanger may break; the hook by which a wire hanger is hung on the rod may be bent out of shape; or the hook by which a plastic hanger is hung on the rod may be broken.
What is desired is an improved hanger that overcomes the disadvantages inherent in wire, wood or plastic hangers that have fixed, static shoulders (also referred to herein as “members”). The present invention has biased, collapsible members that advantageously allow the easy removal and placement of clothing thereon. With the present invention, a shirt with a button placket may be buttoned on a counter prior to placement on the hanger. The user may then hang the shirt on the hanger by collapsing the members of the hanger and inserting the collapsed hanger into the neck of the shirt from the top. This action is significantly easier than the action required to insert a fixed-member hanger through the bottom of the shirt and guide it through the neck from below. In addition, if the user so desires, the user may collapse the members of the hanger and remove the clothing item, thus permitting the user to leave the hanger on the rod permanently. The present invention can be tailored to several types and sizes of garment, primarily through creating multiple sizes of the hanger members.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the members of the hanger are adapted to pivot with respect to each other, so as to permit a first position in which the members are extended and adapted to hold the clothing item, and a second position in which the members are collapsed So as to permit the easy removal of the clothing item.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the pivot mechanism of the hanger has a variety of tension and spring mechanisms adapted to create potential energy therein when the members are moved to the second position, said potential energy then adapted to cause the members to return to the first position when released.